


【帶卡/情人節賀】因為太過喜歡而發生的改變（Ｒ）

by canda_lavis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, PWP, 帶卡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canda_lavis/pseuds/canda_lavis
Summary: 非典型ABO特工Alpha土 X 軍需官Beta卡（在本篇沒有太大意義的職業設定）產乳預警溫馨愉快的感情交流♂





	1. Chapter 1

2019年情人節賀文──因為太過喜歡而產生的改變（帶卡）

 

 

　　在這個世界上，有什麼是比罹患「假性Omega症候群」更糟的？

　　有，從一個假Omega，變成進入假性懷孕又以為自己是Omega的Beta，也就是卡卡西目前正經歷的慘案。

　　現年二十六歲的卡卡西在十年前確認分化為男性Beta，不是靠著抑制劑偽裝而成的Omega，而是真真切切對信息素無感的廣大人口之一。

　　這沒什麼可令人感到意外的，初見卡卡西的人可能會從他從不揭下的口罩推斷他的性別，但那僅僅是來自未受標記的Omega有阻隔信息素的需要這個刻板印象。和他相處過後，便會明白他身上散發出來的疏離感與Omega們所追求的自保無關，那純粹是他本來的性格。

　　作為一名憑著卓絕工程能力進入MI6的菁英分子，並在軍需部門中被譽為「第一技師」，卡卡西的優異表現有很大一部分來自生為Beta的高度穩定性，而超出同齡層的智力則使得他懶於社交，寧可坐在電腦前面寫代碼。

　　準時上下班，家裡、公司兩點一線，工作即興趣，這樣的人本該是愛情絕緣體，拖到年過三十再被逼著回老家相親的那種，然而他無名指上明晃晃的戒指明白昭示他已步入婚姻。

　　還不等同事們躲在茶水間八卦他另一半的模樣，特殊警備部門裡某個跟他差不多時間聘用的新任特工就在報到第一天早晨跑來宣示主權。

　　Beta作為帝國中的最大人口數，比率逼近七成，是以不論AB或者BB婚姻都很常見。

　　出乎意料的，卡卡西的伴侶是個Alpha，體格完美、長相英俊，且出自宇智波家族的男性Alpha。

　　一個如此優質的大A已然有主的事實多麼令人心碎？這要放在幾百年前的允許Alpha重婚的時代，估計有半個部門的人願意給他做小的。

　　當然，MI6是個嚴肅的國安單位，不是聳立在首都大廈裡的企業公司，裡頭的人員沒那麼多談情說愛的心思，打打嘴砲、心裡羨慕一下就過去了。

　　婚姻經過一定的時長後，人們可能會對生活的平淡規律感到厭膩，從而產生疏遠、爭吵甚或至出軌等問題。

　　儘管帶土和卡卡西的日子過得非常和諧，但不曉得是不是因為正邁入第七年，加上男性Alpha越放越保值、年過三十更翻倍的壓力，竟催生出這樣的病來。

　　假性Omega症候群，顧名思義即是非此性別的個體產生這個性別獨有的生理反應，這種性線失調的情況極其罕見，卡卡西差不多是半世紀來的第一個。

　　翻閱歷史紀錄，除開法規禁止的藥品誘導，確實存在渴望轉變性別而幾近成功的案例，但也僅是「幾近」，無法徹底。

　　現況是，他的身體認為自己是Omega，所以會出現許多Beta沒有的反應，比如他已經經歷了兩次的類發情期，有三到五天和他的伴侶離不開床。

　　期間，分泌的情液量是過去的數倍。

　　發情期這個生理本能在科技發達的現代早就不是問題，在各大藥局販售的抑制劑既不昂貴，也已改良至無副作用。

　　遺憾的是，生理構造屬於Beta的卡卡西並不適用抑制劑，實際服用後也證實效果為零。

　　萬幸他游離於A、O之間的吸引法則之外，只在嗅到伴侶獨有的麥芽酒香時失去理智，本人的腺體則維持從前無味的狀態。

　　帶土半開玩笑地跟他說，既然沒造成太大的困擾，不妨把這病當作是情趣，增加人生體驗也沒什麼損失。

　　……哪裡沒損失？接連著遞假單，鬧得差點要丟工作不夠糟嗎？

　　若不是他的伴侶有點後台，替他爭取到治療期，他就要因假性Omega症候群的不穩定性在非自願離職書上簽名了。

　　顛覆自幼所受的性別知識，被逼得制定人生計畫備案，這讓卡卡西感到前所未有的挫折。

　　擦乾臉，兩手撐在洗手台緣側，卡卡西望著鏡中無精打采的自己，深深嘆了口氣。

　　支撐到下班回家，身體不適讓他連著兩周都不太開伙，這日晚上也不例外地在部門食堂草草打發。

　　他解開襯衫的鈕扣，為了遮蓋他多出的性徵，他特意選了藍黑色的不透光布料，且感激終年維持在二十度以下的空調系統，在外面罩件茶色的開襟羊毛衫是如此的順理成章。

　　兩周前他感覺身體有些奇怪，具體說不上哪邊不舒服，類似感冒前兆，且睡得不好。

　　隨後他的胸部出現產後泌乳的現象：脂肪增厚，逐日隆起，剛開始還只是酥癢難耐，到現在則是悶痛反胃，稍微觸碰就像被針扎到那樣疼。

　　被標記結合後Omega會在頻繁的床事和預期心理之下出現類似懷孕的症狀，諸如食慾不振、肌肉痠痛、腿部水腫或泌乳等，俗稱「類孕週期」。

　　這並不是什麼太嚴重的問題，算是身體提前準備的自然機制，通常幾周後就能調節回來，或者由伴侶陪同到醫院注射激素即可。

　　但卡卡西的情況很不一樣，必須強調他並不是Omega，在沒有實際受孕的前提下不應該如此。

　　已經不想去探究到底是出於自我認知障礙促使腺體轉化，抑或者內分泌失調影響了他的性別認知，他只祈求這場噩夢趕緊結束。

　　混亂的思緒突地一滯，卡卡西將頭轉向門口，喉頭因為渴望而上下滑動。

　　他感覺得到帶土就在外面，不是在客廳裡候著，而只與他隔著門板。

　　光是這種距離便足以引誘他發情，恨不得立刻出去跟他滾作一團，懇求他掠奪他的一切。

　　他分不清這出自他的本意，抑或者是生理失調作祟，他固然可以藉病向伴侶撒嬌，甚至把洶湧的情慾全推到那上頭，但他不喜歡這種不清不楚的感覺。

　　自由戀愛下的AB婚姻是卡卡西十分自傲的一件事，像他們這樣不帶外力的互相吸引才稱得上真愛。

　　然而，他的身體竟不爭氣地渴望轉化，在他們崇高且純淨的關係中混入雜質，令他難以接受。

　　磨蹭了老半天，他的伴侶依然堅持不懈地守在外面，且信息素有越發強烈的趨勢，等卡卡西回過神來，他已經把門給打開了。

　　「唷，待在裡面那麼久，還以為怎麼了呢。」男人饒興富味地打量他。

　　卡卡西還沒洗澡讓帶土有些意外：他總在情事前將自己弄得乾乾淨淨的，明知接下來被弄得一身狼狽，但交往至今他都堅持如此。

　　所以原則上他會獲得一個穿著浴袍、香噴噴的、等著他拆開的「禮物」。

　　可見類孕週期帶給他的煩躁感遠勝一切，連幾近強迫症的習慣都能改掉，至少能讓他妥協到清潔臉和手腳的程度。

　　男人玩味地看著他的伴侶，赤著足踝、裸著下身，晃著件薄襯衫，隨著他抬腿跨越門檻的動作，帶出本就遮掩不住的春光。

　　這可真是讓人把持不住。

　　卡卡西本想回他句什麼，但這是在家裡、是眼前這名Alpha的地盤，他無須收斂自身的威壓，使得他渾身沐浴在男人的信息素裡，不只是腿部無力，連腰都軟了。

　　帶土眼明手快地踏出步伐接住他，還浮誇地像華爾滋似的摟著他轉了個圈，在他的白眼抗議之下親吻他的臉頰。

　　「準備好了？」本日份的信息素補充。

　　「明知故問。」

　　「那咱們開門見山吧，我知道你喜歡這個。」在低沉的調笑聲中，男人單手解開了皮帶扣，讓西裝長褲落地。

　　卡卡西倒抽了一口氣，在帶土濃烈的信息素刺激中，還未被碰觸的後穴就已經情不自禁地噴湧出一大股稠液，順著引力極其緩慢地朝著臀口向外滑。

　　不必將視線往下移他也能描繪得出那是何種風景，彈性的深色質料包裹住男人雄偉的性器與緊實有力的臀部，尚有和他調情的餘裕表示他不需特別忍耐，分身還未甦醒至它最驚人的程度。

　　男人不客氣地抱起他的一條腿，製造他下身的空隙，再貼過去填補。

　　被迫單足站立使得卡卡西很難再隱藏濕潤的內部，幾次不得要領的收縮反而更將情液擠出穴口，曖昧的水漬聲並不清晰，但在這麼近的距離下卻也足夠傳得近兩個人的耳朵。

　　帶土沒有揭穿他的窘境，將低沉的輕笑悶在喉頭，只把阻隔的最後一層薄布拉下，將半抬頭的性器伸入卡卡西的會陰，用熾熱的慾望磨蹭那處嬌嫩的皮膚。

　　卡卡西攀上帶土的肩，直起腰身和他接吻。

　　此時此刻，他的確渴望一場熱辣的情事，即便他性感的伴侶不誘惑他，即便他沒有染上這該死的失調症，也不妨礙他被對方吸引。

　　痛就痛吧，激烈的情事能讓他暫時拋開脫序的現實，何況他的身體也需要補充Alpha的信息素。

　　自家伴侶是什麼性子，相處這麼多年不會不知道，主動是最好的催情劑，特別是卡卡西慣於將控制權交付出去，接收到他的意思，他相信帶土絕不會客氣。

　　他以為帶土會將他帶到床上，或者幾步之遙的沙發，但從激情的唇舌交纏中回過神來，他的背抵在冰冷的牆上，哪裡也沒去。

　　「親愛的，在我們進行情感交流之前，得先辦正事。」

　　談到這個，彆扭和羞恥當即浮現在卡卡西紅撲撲的臉上，男人語氣中的調侃與嚴肅拿捏得恰到好處，使得他沒有拒絕的理由。

　　但即使是如此，卡卡西仍噘起嘴，沒個動作，用無辜的眼神看過去，假裝沒聽懂「正事」是什麼事。

　　伴侶的不情願在意料之中，帶土伸手隔著衣料輕壓他胸前的部位，看見他因刺痛而蹙起眉，遂俯下身親吻他的眉心。

　　「疼？」

　　「疼。」

　　依卡卡西的性子，若不是痛到極點才不會表現出來，更不會老實承認。

　　「解開吧，要我動手還是你自己來？」

　　「你這話聽起來真是惡趣味……」

　　碎念幾句，卡卡西避開男人熾熱的眼神，抖著手紐開兩顆堪堪支撐的扣子，棉質的薄衫當即向兩側滑開，露出裡頭的膚色綁胸。

　　「別看……」

　　明知這副身子對對方來說早已沒有新鮮感，卻沒來由地感到羞恥，卡卡西蓋住男人那雙亮得可比鏡面的黑眸，啞著嗓子哀求：

　　「至少在我解開前別看。」

　　「好，我不看。」帶土識趣的允諾，然後拉下他的手，依言閉起眼睛，湊上前親吻他下顎的小痣，隨後叼住他的領口，褪去卡卡西唯一的一件蔽體之物。

　　扭開束胸的鉤帶，將那對微微隆起的胸部暴露在空氣中，卡卡西無比感激這對發育不良的性徵，它們在很大程度上挽救了他的自尊。

　　被長時間束縛的肌膚散出一股幽香，沒有半點奶香，也不是家裡沐浴露的草本清香，那就是卡卡西的味道。

　　男人緩緩睜眼，並不急著去欣賞或觸碰那對隆起，而是看著他眼眶泛紅的伴侶，替他撥開鬢邊、前額的髮絲，拭去蒸騰出的一層薄汗，隨後以吻寬慰。

　　伴侶的五官生得十分精緻，好看得像是畫中的人像。

　　照理說東方人的膚色偏黃，且臉部輪廓淺，與深色系髮色相性度較佳；但偏偏卡卡西是個例外，帶了點銀灰色的白髮反而相得益彰，襯出一股脫俗的仙氣。

　　略微俯首，額貼著額，他輕聲地問：

　　「剛剛在裡面沒有試著弄出來？」

　　卡卡西搖頭，儘管沒有說話，但那對寫滿疲倦與委屈的眼睛已道出一切。

　　若能瞞著帶土自己解決那就好了，初時他不是沒有自己動手擠壓過，就是因為擠不出來，又持續脹痛逼得他不得不跑醫院才會東窗事發。

　　本以為打針就能解決的事情，卻因為泌乳量不足，加上在現正以藥物治療他的假性Omega症候群，故被醫師駁回。

　　隨後他又購買了擠乳器，手動的和電動的都有，但大概真的是汁水稀少的關係，躲在浴室裡咬牙忍痛搗鼓了一、兩個小時無果。

　　於是，事情終於走到了他最不願意的那一步。

　　誠然他因為患病必須和伴侶有身體上的交流，但要帶土用嘴從他的胸部吮出乳汁……光聽字面他都覺得羞恥得不得了。

　　前幾天他們試了一次，花了不少時間、費了番功夫才清理掉那少得可憐卻存在感強烈的奶水。

　　好在是有效的，否則就真的不曉得該怎麼辦了。

　　「沒事的，我幫你，你放輕鬆就好。」

　　知道他的身心都不好受，帶土沒開他玩笑，摟著他親了半天，一直安撫到他不那麼低落才開始辦所謂的「正事」。

　　男人把腦袋往卡卡西的頸窩拱，伸舌舔舐他的左乳，粗糙的舌面在尚未甦醒的紅蕊周圍繞起圓圈。

　　舌尖抵住突起的肉粒，就著那一點點的接觸面進行摩擦，他一下一下地舔著，似在身體力行地告訴對方不著急，他會既溫柔又有耐心的陪伴他。

　　手裡給並不豐滿的乳房自下而上地做按摩，口中仍持續刺激逐漸翹挺、變得紅艷的乳首。

　　「嗯嗯……」

　　卡卡西發出隱晦的呼痛聲，但被Alpha圈在牆邊帶給他相當的安全感，使得他的下身湧出一股情液，釋放出渴望更多的訊號。

　　於是他將攀在Alpha肩後，用於支撐的手往他的脖頸滑動，飽滿圓潤的指腹來回在推剪過的碎髮邊緣撫摸。

　　他不說，但帶土明白他的意思，這是提醒他可以更進一步了。

　　帶土張口含住他的乳房，上下齒列輕咬住雪白的嫩肉作為固定，濕熱的舌面貼在下方，配合大力的吸吮做推擠。

　　「唔……」卡卡西閉緊雙眼，憑著感覺揪住男人腦後的髮絲，壓抑地請求他動作放輕一些。

　　他聽見男人毫不掩飾的吞嚥，儘管他胸前的脹痛感沒有一丁點的減輕，但對方的反應卻像是得了什麼珍饈似的，品嘗得津津有味，讓他有些錯亂。

　　帶土手口並用，連吸帶咬，揉捏按壓，微微抬頭的分身也不忘在卡卡西的腿根磨蹭，提醒伴侶它的存在。

　　弄了好一陣子，除了被啃得發紅的胸口外，沒有實質性的進展。

　　「放鬆，你太緊張了。」

　　帶土摟緊他的腰，暫且離開厚愛多時的部位，高挺的鼻尖蹭上卡卡西細緻的面頰。

　　男人一邊輕聲安撫，一邊繼續揉捏份量不多的乳肉，拇指在挺立的紅蕊上按壓，掌心一下下地施力試圖從底部將汁水擠壓出來。

　　從前次的經驗可以知道這需要相當的耐心，而在對待卡卡西上，帶土一向不急躁。

　　何況今晚他們有的是時間。

　　在一次的腰部擺動裡，卡卡西因長時間的單足站立而拐了下腳，帶土平靜地維持原來的動作，只收緊纏在他腰上的手，使力將他往上提，將他挪到自己屈起的腿上坐穩。

　　他沒料到的是，卡卡西的出水量相當驚人，過度的黏膩濕滑致使他無法安坐在他腿上；混亂之中，男人碩大的蕈狀頭部和對方飢渴難耐的小口對上，早已難耐的身體搶在主人之前做出反應，將熟悉的訪客熱情地往裡面帶，即便帶土有  
所克制，淺處敏感點被刺激的卡卡西仍是發出了一連串的嬌吟。

　　也正是在這個時候，帶土嘴裡一甜，伺候多時的小雪丘終於吐出幾滴濃郁的汁水，回應他的辛勞。

　　「唔唔……啊嗯……」

　　一旦疏通了泌乳的通道，後續就容易得多，只要讓卡卡西保持在這個歡愉的狀態裡就行。

　　男人埋首於他的胸前，天生翹挺的短髮隨著他的律動在細緻的皮膚上搔刮，撩撥著卡卡西脆弱敏感的神經，讓他覺得另一邊的乳尖發癢，渴望同等、甚或更粗暴的撫慰。

　　他聞到醉人的麥芽酒香，是塵封多時的馥郁醇厚，不似烈酒那般辛辣燒灼。

　　對伴侶的依戀加上假性Omega症候群的作祟，被狠狠填滿的渴望擠去腦子裡所剩無幾的清明。

　　他像隻被打撈上岸的人魚，從裡到外的濕透，且無法用雙足站立。

　　堅挺的肉柱在淺處故作姿態的探勘，受到慾望的指使，卡卡西在男人頂跨前進之際收緊腔口，妄圖把火熱的雄身吞入深處。但對方並不準備在此時享用他，所以狡猾的在他收縮的時候碾磨他的敏感點，打亂他引誘的節奏。

　　「哈啊……帶土……」

　　他們的下身是那樣的契合，接觸得不留一絲空隙，顫動不止的肉壁裹住探進半截的性器，貼著上頭暴起的筋脈潤動揉擦。

　　變著花樣誘哄伴侶青澀的椒乳對他卸下心防，男人不疾不徐地吸吮裡頭的汁水，小口小口地吞嚥這滋補的玉露。

　　好半晌，被舔咬得增長一倍有餘的紅蕊再也泌不出半滴奶白，帶土又耐心地揉了幾下，再三確認後才鬆口。

　　他咂巴著嘴，環住卡卡西的肩膀，將下顎抵在他因不自覺施力而收緊的斜方肌上。

　　「嗯～」男人嗅著他的體香，滿足地哼了聲。

　　他喜歡他的味道……明知自己作為Beta的信息素是幾乎無味的，他們之間不存在腺體吸引，但伴侶的這個舉動仍令卡卡西興奮不已。

　　親吻後頸是Alpha和Omega交媾時的慣有行為，Alpha透過溫柔的方式向Omega表達他的佔有慾，Omega則以柔順的姿態展現對對方的信任。

　　此刻的卡卡西需要並渴望被這樣對待。

　　「乖，咱們換個地方再繼續。」

　　正事完成了一半，窩在牆角不方便得很，且多撐著個人的重量，再站下去他也會腿痠。

　　沒等對方回應，帶土便將卡卡西正抱起，維持下身相連的姿勢，將人掛在自己身上，往主臥室移動。

　　卡卡西倒抽了一口氣，即便他清楚帶土的臂力絕對足夠支撐他走這一分鐘的路程，但被違反地心引力的向上抬舉還是讓他本能地感到害怕。

　　隨著帶土因邁步而帶來的上下震盪，他除了得緊緊攀著對方以免摔下去外，還要承受隨之而來忽淺忽深、沒有規律的頂弄。

　　幸好這種提心吊膽只是一瞬，卡卡西聽見門被帶上並鎖住的聲音，爾後那個在他體內作妖的孽根徹底抽離。

　　他被扔到疊好的被褥堆裡，正面朝下，在他狼狽地支起身子時，身後傳來塌陷感，男人熾熱的大掌扣在他腰部胯骨的上方，一聲招呼都不打，一點準備也不給，就這麼強勢地撞開臀口，把挺拔的陽物擠進深處。

　　「哈啊啊啊──」

　　他清楚他不會弄傷卡卡西，長年保持穩定且和諧的房事頻率就有這麼個好處：彼此進入狀況的速度很快；正如他熟悉卡卡西的身體，卡卡西亦深知他的習慣，懂得放鬆配合，讓雙方都在過程中取得最大的快樂。

　　拜假性Omega症候群所賜，帶土根本不需要給他潤滑，那裡面已經足夠濕軟，且極富彈性：在他進去的時候柔順地包裹住，好像給得再多都能承受；在他退出的時候又縮回原本的大小，彷彿一頂入就會被撐壞。

　　帶土在銷魂緊緻的軟穴裡狠狠地抽插數十下，享受了一番被嫩肉包夾的快感後，才按下慾火，放慢步調去愛撫卡卡西還未完全緩解的前胸。

　　卡卡西僅靠著兩側的小臂和膝蓋支撐，亂了套的呼吸使得他的身體起伏格外明顯。

　　男人親吻伴侶形狀姣好的蝴蝶骨，微尖的犬齒在突起的皮肉上輕輕搔刮，薄冷的唇在光裸的背部打下鮮紅的印記，給這片雪白添上幾抹被凌虐的嫵媚。

　　這實際上不如視覺感受那麼疼，但因卡卡西膚白，故顯得格外可憐。

　　帶土滿意地審視著自己宣示主權後的成果，掌控伴侶的天性獲得滿足，他坐起身，將人撈起來帶到身上，伸舌舔舐他鬢邊滲出的薄汗，柔聲提醒道：

　　「休息夠了，咱們正事還沒辦完呢。」

　　迄今為止完全沒有休息到的卡卡西，只聽見帶土的嗓音在他耳邊嗡嗡閃過，幾乎被情慾刨光的理智讓他順從男人的擺弄，也就上下對調這一眨眼的工夫，他已然想不起此前發生的任何事。

　　在後面保持著不緊不慢，帶著安撫的意味的抽送時，他被擺弄成屈膝跨坐在男人的陽物上頭、持有主控權的姿態。

　　可他的手根本使不上力，所以他是翹著屁股，癱軟在男人懷裡的。

　　這表示他們得依賴帶土的付出，才能讓彼此獲得滿足，不過這對鍛鍊有成的特工先生來說只是熱身等級而已，之所以選擇這個體位單純是為了擠乳方便。

　　「卡卡西……」用高挺的鼻尖輕蹭隆起的肉團，帶土不懷好意地釋放更多的信息素，讓處於特殊時期的伴侶失掉思考能力，服從他接下來發布的命令。

　　「動動手幫忙擠吧，我正忙著呢。」

　　他牽引著卡卡西捧好自己的乳房，隨後捏著他圓潤飽滿的臀部往上提，以便將頭埋進伴侶的頸窩，對準妝點在雪丘頂端的紅艷，張口含住。

　　「哼嗯……」

　　卡卡西依言照做，他艱難地撐起腰桿，一隻手搭著伴侶的肩膀，將身子弓成一個極其撩人的弧度，挺起小巧的乳房，供男人更好地品嘗。

　　「嗚……」

　　脹痛只是被快感暫時覆蓋，而非真正消失，當肉團被觸碰到的時候，仍是痛得讓他呼出聲。

　　特別是他又只知道使勁兒，不得要領的弄了幾下，胸口沒濕，倒讓眼眶裡蓄滿了淚──疼的，也是羞的，痛楚將他的理智塞進糊成一團的腦袋。

　　被他的生澀逗得失笑，帶土心道：怪不得他自己擠不出來，綜合這兩次經驗，泌乳的條件是放鬆身心，想靠蠻力解決簡直胡來。

　　「你也對自己溫柔點嘛。」

　　他放柔了聲調，先給了啜泣的伴侶幾個唇貼著唇的淺吻，邊重複在他耳邊呢喃著「沒事」，以撫平他的委屈。

　　「來，跟著我的動作……這樣……」

　　帶土握住被捏得發紅的隆起，將卡卡西的手疊上來，示範起正確的揉捏方式。

　　他熟悉卡卡西身體的每一寸。

　　說也奇怪，和男人的掌心親密接觸後，那只乳房突然安分了下來。

　　「嗯嗯……哈啊……」

　　既然不痛了，身體的主人自然是渴望多一點的愛撫，於是卡卡西嘴裡呻吟著，摟著男人的脖子，把自己更往他嘴裡送。

　　帶土也不計較他的偷懶了，拇指和中指夾著隆起的雪胸上下滑動，靈巧的舌頭則持續刺激藏在紅蕊裡那個滲乳的小孔。

　　粗糙的舌面蹭過漲紅的乳尖，以恰到好處的力道將它壓進肉團裡頭，待那個小東西趁隙彈出後再把它輾進去，如此反覆。

　　而即使在分神照顧伴侶的酥胸，男人擺動的腰桿一直沒有停下。

　　「啊……帶土……」

　　「嗯，我在呢。」

　　抽不出空親吻卡卡西，因為進入狀況的伴侶已經開始泌乳，帶土抓緊機會好生地伺候著他的寶貝，手裡的動作保持輕柔，但舌頭捲住綻放的乳花，既深且重的吸吮起來。

　　「啊啊……不……這、這樣太……啊……」

　　上下兩處被夾攻得找不到喘息之機，卡卡西承受不住地仰起頭，失神地望著懸在頭頂的天花板。

　　看不見反倒給了想像無限發揮的空間，香豔熱辣的景象在腦中上演，即便他閉上眼也無法抽身而退。

　　「不要了……哼嗯……不、不要……嗚嗚……」

　　這和出於情趣目的的嘬乳不同，他是真真切切地在哺餵他的伴侶，超過承受度的羞恥感讓他顧不得悶脹的疼痛，抽抽搭搭地喊停。

　　「乖，就好了。」

　　男人的另一手轉往兩人交合的相連之處，帶繭的指腹摩擦被他撐開的肛口，密處的軟肉被他這樣搔刮，卡卡西激動得直打顫，溢出的呻吟再串不成句。

　　「嗯嗯……」

　　電流般的酥麻感傳遍全身，更多的汁水被帶土吸出，隨著脹痛感減輕，卡卡西能感受到的快感也更強烈。

　　男人忙碌的手這會子終於記起伴侶備受冷落的性器，那暴露在空氣中，盼望垂憐的小可憐沾滿了透明的情液，沒套弄幾下就哆嗦地交代出來。

　　猝不及防地迎接高潮，使得卡卡西下意識地絞緊後穴，又在前後同時傳來的快感裡被逼出近乎放蕩的嗲喘。

　　在退開換氣的空檔，帶土仔細欣賞了一番卡卡西的前胸：白皙的胸口被他捏出了紅印子，備受凌虐的乳尖則腫得比平時還大，看得他下腹一緊，分身又漲大幾分，撐得卡卡西又是一陣嬌喘。

　　看著乳白色的液體從尖端低落，男人捨不得浪費二人辛勤的成果，便伸舌逆著水珠滑落的軌跡舔回去，再次覆上他的乳尖，吮出最後的一抹蜜液。

　　正事告終，胸前獲得解脫，卡卡西長吁一口氣，徹底癱軟在帶土身上。

　　男人拍撫他汗濕的裸背，允許他稍作調息。

　　這當然不意味著結束，恰恰相反，無需顧慮身體的不適，才能投入地享受床笫之趣。

　　帶土舔舔唇，順著伴侶細軟的髮絲，感受著胸上被兩團粉嫩壓著的新鮮觸感，突地惡質地笑道：

　　「真可惜，要是再長大些，就能有新的玩法了，嗯？」

　　聞言，卡卡西身形一僵，死命地擠出點力氣，抬頭怒目而視：

　　「你不要太過分了！」

　　「說不準多揉揉能成呢。」男人摸著下巴，帶著幾分的意猶未盡，半真半假地說道。

　　「揉你自己的去吧。」

　　「喔～我倒是不介意啊，而且可以現在就讓你練習，怎麼樣？」說著，帶土挺起結實飽滿的胸肌去貼合伴侶的柔軟，並用乳尖去撩撥對方紅腫的肉粒。

　　面對男人的騷話連篇，卡卡西選擇不予回應，省得他越說越起勁。

　　伴侶的沉默完全制止不了帶土，反而更能挑起他的興致，他可喜歡卡卡西這副冷著臉、像是在鬧小情緒的樣子了。

　　帶土摟著卡卡西的肩膀，低下頭胡亂吻著他散亂的髮：前面是疼惜他，也為了讓他盡快放鬆才忍著不調侃他，接下來他可沒打算客氣，務求以最真誠的樣態與他的寶貝深度交流。

　　「來，你餵了我這麼個好東西，該換我回報了。」

　　「你……嗚……」

　　經過漫長的前戲醞釀，卡卡西的後庭準備充足，帶土毫無阻礙地進到深處，給久候的底部一番疼愛，爾後箍緊他的窄腰恣意馳騁。

　　被擠乳的折磨耗盡心力，卡卡西再無理智抵抗情慾的浪潮，癱軟在床枕之間，任男人恣意擺弄成他喜歡的模樣。

　　後穴彷彿雪融後的河流，源源不絕地供給水源，在男人強勢的抽送之下，飛濺得到處都是。

　　「哈啊……嗯……」

　　「變得比平常熱情呢，卡卡西。」男人彎著食指挑起他的下顎，和他四目相對，邪惡地用沙啞的本嗓調笑道：「濕到我們在下一輪開始前得給你補補水。」

　　伴侶適應良好的表現無疑鼓舞了帶土，男人興奮地加強頂弄的力道，抵住被埋藏在肉壁深處的突起，死死地輾磨。

　　卡卡西尖聲哭喘，下身連番地收縮，濕熱的軟肉吸附那個入侵者，夾得前所未有的緊。

　　帶土被絞得頭皮發麻，但仍在小口的慰留之下堅持律動。

　　抬眼看見伴侶晃動的乳浪，他忍不住咧開嘴，用齊整的牙齒叼住其中一邊，重重地吸吮飽脹的肉粒，回敬他的熱情。

　　「嗚嗯……別、別……玩那裡……」

　　「那寶貝喜歡我玩哪裡？」男人低聲壞笑，親親被折磨到紅得惹眼的乳花，將手探向伴侶垂軟著的莖體，握住上下擼動。

　　「嗯嗯……不……」

　　溺於情慾的伴侶美豔得不可方物，帶土執起他垂軟的手，在白皙背面烙下親吻，啃咬突起的細骨。

　　肉體的拍打聲和估啾估啾的水漬聲交織在一塊，情液隨著被翻出的媚肉將交合處染得泥濘不堪。

　　「哈啊啊……」

　　帶土最後的衝刺都頂得又深又重，且極其精準地在他的敏感處縱情輾磨，卡卡西抖至痙攣，兩腿繃得死緊，連腳趾都蜷曲了起來。

　　Alpha的精華蠻悍地噴湧在內壁最深處，被膨大至極限的性器死死卡著，卡卡西無力逃脫這漫長且豐沛的射精過程，只能讓自己被灌到滿得超出承受。

　　男人陶醉地吻著他釋放，並將手按在他的頸後，輕撫著敏感的腺體，彷彿他真的是個Omega。

　　帶土總說他是雪凝成的人，那在這樣的高熱蒸騰之下，他如何能不化成一攤春水？

 

※　　※　　※　　※　　※※

 

　　「我說啊，你哪來那麼多糾結呢？我又沒有AO情節，咱們的房事也沒不和諧過……總不是其實我都弄疼你吧？」

　　情事暫歇，帶土和卡卡西面對面側躺著，讓伴侶偎在自己懷裡，男人狀似無意地將溫熱的大掌貼在他的腹部上，來回輕撫。

　　「沒有。」沐浴在伴侶醉人的信息素裡，卡卡西垂著眼皮，懶洋洋地回應。

　　儘管帶土嘴上不饒人，且奇怪的花招特別多，但都保持在尊重和照顧他的前提之下……就是往往次數多得讓人受不了。

　　「別緊張，我這不是在逼你，只是放著讓你到這個程度，實在不能不插嘴多問問了。」

　　本想著聽從醫生指示，穩定地進行信息素交換增添伴侶的安全感，可從結果看來，不知是杯水車薪或者揚湯止沸。

　　「我知道。」卡卡西虛弱地說，停頓了一會兒補充道：「我指的是知道你的意思，至於其他的，真的沒頭緒。」

　　「嗯，那隨便聊聊吧，你想要孩子嗎？」

　　比起Omega，Beta的受孕機率極低，若對象是Alpha的話，約在1%到2%之間，同性則低於0.5%。

　　不過數值僅供參考，機率終究是統計平均得來的結果，身旁跟著、手裡抱著再加推車推著的一家五口可不是AO的專利。

　　帶土和卡卡西都還很年輕，感情良好、房事規律，若真的「做人」成功也不奇怪。

　　「有設想過這個可能性，但沒有作細部安排。」

　　帶土勾起唇角，不覺莞爾：卡卡西所謂的沒考慮下一步，基本與否定無異。

　　「不怎麼想要？」

　　「唔……等過了合適的年紀，我打算去做絕育以防萬一。至於在那之前有了……就順其自然……生吧。」卡卡西擰著床單，紅著耳根吞吞吐吐地說。

　　「既然這樣，那我想吧，按你這麼事事安排妥貼的個性，不如咱們規劃著在奔三前抱個試試？」男人如此提議，並在伴侶有些錯愕的神情下續道：

　　「寧願先給身子打好基礎，做好準備，也不要稀裡糊塗的懷上。反正日子照樣這麼過，沒那個緣分就罷了。」

　　「……好。」

　　沉吟了片刻，卡卡西慎重地首肯，並在同意後感到如釋重負。

　　對於被懸吊著的等待他向來是抗拒的，但若有帶土和他一起期待的話，似乎也沒有那麼糟？

 

===END=====

 

【後記】

情人節快樂～秉持著我可以單身，但我的CP必須結婚的原則，送上一篇已婚夫夫的日常陪大家度過開工後的不適(?

想說好久沒燉肉了，就構思個可以盡速切入正題的故事，結果就是設定了一個架構，然後強行在這個時間點裡開始......事實上，前面應該還要有一段關於卡卡西罹患假性Omega症候群的困擾，這篇是往後更嚴重的情況。不過，在這之後卡卡西的病就好了，反正就是個愛在心裡口難開，焦慮但自己沒感覺的傻B跟他家不知道拿你怎麼辦的大A的婚後小插曲。

寫著寫著發現接下來就可以順理成章地讓他們生孩子了呢！計畫生育感覺很棒，兩個蠢爸爸為了教育孩子的方式各種吵架，以及孕期不適跟帶土鬧脾氣的卡卡西、為了卡卡西開始操持家務+各種奔波的帶土XD

不過我實在沒什麼可以參考的資料.......歡迎好心人私訊我育兒連結w

2月份將不會再有更新，兩篇賀文已經燃燒完我的生命了，下次更新的時間是3/8(五)下午，繼續〈男神今天跟他搭檔秀恩愛了嗎〉喔~

生日賀文跟情人節賀文大家更喜歡哪篇呢？

還有什麼適合開展傻白甜的好建議都可以說說~

私訊也十分歡迎麼麼噠(づ￣ w￣)づ


	2. 【帶卡／百粉點梗】日月入懷（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型ABO  
> 特工Alpha土X 軍需官Beta卡  
> 懷孕生子預警，注意避雷  
> 是〈因為太過喜歡而發生的改變〉的後續

　「恭喜兩位，確實是妊娠反應，大概有三個禮拜了。」

　　身著白袍的短髮女醫師笑容可掬地拿著X光片一錘定音。

　　她將那張又黑又糊，壓根兒辨識不出東西南北的圖片舉到兩位準夫夫面前，給他們講解胚胎著床的位置，並唸叨一些男性Beta的受孕知識。

　　對於醫師的話，卡卡西向來是認真上心地仔細聆聽，但此時此刻他卻難得地走神了。

　　　耳邊嗡嗡作響，靜音醫師溫和的聲調宛如衰弱的心電圖，逐漸被拉長成一條靜止的直線。

　　回想起半年前，某個結束散步消食的夜晚，他吹乾了頭髮，走出浴室看見他的伴侶正在沙發上選台看新聞。

　　卡卡西坐到男人空出來的位置上，在切進奶粉廣告時，順勢佯裝不經意的問道：「要是沒有動靜，你會覺得失望嗎？」

　　其實他真正想說的是，為了造人而付出而期待，若是竹籃子打水一場空的話，哪怕只有一點點，你會不會因為我是個Beta而感到遺憾？

　　帶土側過頭，擰出了一個八字眉，大掌壓住他蓬鬆柔軟的白髮，使勁兒地揉亂，反問他到底哪個年代的人才老被「不孝有三，無後為大」的觀念箝制著。

　　「既然你這麼操心，那你男人只好多出點力，提一提機率了。」

　　多愁善感很快地就被深度交流給驅散，儘管他詢問的用意不是這個。

　　「呃，是……不在計劃之內嗎？」

　　發現自己可能是現場三人之中最開心的，而那個大A滿臉的陰沉、精神狀態看起來非常不好，靜音捏緊手裡的膠片，不禁擔憂起這個小生命能否順利降臨。

　　「不、不是這樣的，他才剛回國還有時差。」卡卡西替他的伴侶解釋，一邊拉下面上的口罩露出淺笑道：

　　「我們已經準備好增加家庭成員了。」

　　「咳！雖然看不出來，但我很高興。」站姿不甚禮貌的男人用指腹按壓眉心，試圖讓自己清醒些，但成效甚微。

　　不過這不能怪他，剛結束水之國的情報任務，連著轉了三次客機回國，到總部匯報完畢，又披著夜色搭車回家，床舖都還躺熱就被踹醒拖進醫院，火之帝國的優秀特工完全是靠意志力撐著走這一趟。

　　這個孩子是他和卡卡西正式啟動造人計劃後回應他們努力的結晶，考量到他們的年齡與性別，兩年保一這個進度算是挺快的了，若是產後調理得當，興許還能懷上第二胎。

　　卡卡西動作輕柔的以掌心碰觸平坦的小腹，這裡尚且充滿著緊實彈性的肌肉，但在往後將會逐日隆起、變得鬆軟，成為孩子安睡的眠床。

　　他收下靜音的道賀，拉上面罩，隔絕刺鼻的消毒水味，以及可能懸浮在空氣中的細菌、病毒，亦將略帶羞赧的慈愛掩飾起來。

　　「既然是好消息，以後就要多注意照顧自己跟寶寶，等會給你一本育兒手冊，按日程過來做檢查，也可以跟護士那邊登記郵件地址，會有一些聯合開設的課程資訊。」

　　經歷了本世紀罕見的假性Omega症候群，後又再加重為類孕週期，幾乎週週往醫院跑的卡卡西，這次終於不再是以病痛為由，靜音真心替他高興。

　　卡卡西應承下來，收下與孩子的首張合影，挽著他步伐虛浮、搖搖欲墜的伴侶走出診間。

　　男性Beta和Omega屬於刺激排卵，即處於發情期或者有性行為後才會催生卵細胞，按照AB那1%的受孕機率，加上房事頻率，原本預計在他倆奔三的同時壓線有喜的。

　　早晨的情況是這樣的：卡卡西起床後查看手機，收到帶土已經下飛機的消息，而筋疲力竭的特工先生實在沒力氣盥洗，又不想熏著伴侶，索性到客房去睡下。

　　探過男人的鼻息，確認他還有生命跡象後，卡卡西進了浴室，邊刷牙邊打掃。

　　當他打開鏡子後的櫥櫃時，發覺多出一隻抽血裝置，扣掉這兩個禮拜以來沒有親熱的份，數量還是不對。

　　二話不說便刺破指尖，其實卡卡西只把這當成例行公事，但結果顯示出陽性反應的雙紅線時，他簡直像被丟進冰塊池裡似的，全身的血液都凝固住，瞪大眼睛呆愣在原地，突然又不是那麼確定上次驗孕是多久前的事。

　　顧不得其他，卡卡西不惜用掉寶貴的特休假，上網到產科掛號，並匆匆灌一杯500CC濃稠程度堪比膠水的營養代餐墊胃。

　　宇智波帶土被拍醒時，整個人是懵的，差點以為他人還在水國U市，被霧隱雇來的傭兵偷襲什麼的。

　　卡卡西跨坐在他身上，居高臨下地望著他，手裡拿著顯示中獎的驗孕器，是帝國出產品質最精良、至今沒有失誤的抽血式檢驗器。

　　這東西卡卡西在家裡屯了不少，理由是他不想錯過任何照顧孩子的機會，懷孕初期胎像不顯，所以他保持每兩周檢測一次的規律。

　　「這可真是……」男人硬生生地嚥下湧至喉頭的各種髒話。

　　一件天大的好消息但在一個糟糕透頂的時間捎來，真他媽的驚喜。

　　「勞您陪我跑趟產科了，孩子他爹。」

　　在卡卡西離開房間後，從沒帶上的門後傳出一段Alpha發出的不明音節。

　　儘管有情緒，但多虧特工的心理訓練基礎，加上他們非比尋常的關係，一個將自己打理好，只臉色黑得跟鍋底一樣的Alpha出現在玄關。

　　前段時間，他們在水之國安插的線人捎來重要消息：「木葉」秘密安全組織懷疑的事情屬實，政府以私人名義扶植的「霧隱」組織的確在國內流島上發展生化武器並進行人體實驗。

　　他們必須盡快取得證據，將之公諸於眾，聯合他國發動制裁。

　　於是，火之國的特屬情報單位決策人波風水門宣布進入二級警戒狀態，讓最低限度的人員留守，帶土等菁英特工紛紛入境水之國，以各種方式從相關人員身上獲取情報，不論物證或者人證。

　　如此大規模的動作一旦曝光將是凶險非常，所以以卡卡西為首的軍需部門必須二十四小時待命，隨時定位人員位置，線上及時提供各種支援。

　　索性住在總部不回家，一周加起來睡不到二十四小時，在如此高壓的環境下只求保持清醒，哪還顧得上別的？

　　直到影像和音檔逐個傳回總部，受害者與被脅迫參與的科研人員陸續被救出引渡至火國，證據蒐集得相當齊全，特工們亦安全撤離，木葉上下才鬆了一口氣。

　　水門將資料呈上去給元首和軍部統帥，由最高領導人決議對非人道組織的處置，硬碰硬的動起來，水之國的科技發展與經濟條件不允許，所以政府勢必得和霧隱切割，將他們交付國際法庭審判。

　　這意思是說，木葉的警戒狀態解除，國際之間維持現狀，而杜絕將來禍患的功臣們可以恢復平時的上班族生活，或者考慮用掉累積的假期慰勞自己。

　　現實時間過去半個月，但卡卡西的體感卻像過了十年那麼長，即便如此，他隔天仍然準時打卡進組，讓回到國內的特工們都去醫療部做檢測，回收器材、清點損失。

　　休息？不需要的，他可是個平時注重保養與鍛鍊的男人，下班就是休息，怎麼能浪費辛苦積攢起來，進可攻退可守的假期呢？

　　不請掉放到明年還能折現，轉換成銀行帳戶裡的數字的。

　　本來也沒什麼事的，懷個孕而已，又不是要生了，大驚小怪的活像偷嚐禁果鬧出人命的高中生，他可是個成熟的已婚Beta。

　　理智上是這麼想的，但對執著於凡事「必須」按照規劃走到有點強迫症的卡卡西而言，人為疏失導致的意外是難以忍受的，不管結果是好是壞，驚喜兩個字裡永遠是驚大於喜。

　　於是，在情緒的唆使下，他就衝進客房、撲到床上，狠狠搖醒他無辜的伴侶。

　　「那個……抱歉……似乎有點亂了方寸。」冷靜下來之後覺得其實等下班再順路跑這一趟也可以的，沒痛沒出血的還要人陪簡直無理取鬧。

　　帶土打了個呵欠，絲毫未受低溫空調影響的溫暖大掌罩住他的頭，用指腹摩娑著他的髮絲。

　　「講這什麼話呢？你體質特殊，早點檢查確定下來也好。」

　　Alpha瞇起眼睛擠掉自然溢出的生理性淚液，水光朦朧之間看見伴侶在聽到「體質特殊」四個字時噘起了嘴，很快又回復平常。

　　啊～還在為假性Omega症候群的事不好意思呢。

　　「咳，要順路去哪邊坐坐嗎？」

　　出門走得匆忙，重度缺乏睡眠使得帶土胃酸翻湧、毫無食慾，只喝了兩杯水便直接套上衣服坐進副駕駛座。

　　「回家吧。」帶土將手伸進兜裡，摸索著鑰匙。

　　若是平時，他會很樂意跟他的Beta來一場難得的平日早晨約會，到街上的露天咖啡廳裡享受朝陽的照撫，等到百貨公司開了，再陪卡卡西去逛逛模型專櫃、買些零件供他回去組裝。

　　不過，此時此刻，浮現在帶土腦海裡的，是被打掃得窗明几淨的客廳，五月的朝陽給窗內鍍上一層淺金色的柔光，靜看著就像幅畫。

　　並不完全是他很疲倦的緣故，而是Alpha的築巢本能已在此時悄悄作用，要尋一個安全的場所，他自然立刻聯想到家。

　　受精卵的著床昭示著婚姻關係邁入新的階段，大眾觀念憐惜受體孕期辛苦，且政府大力推廣生育，出資建設不少安胎中心，加強營養素補品的流通管道，只要有醫師證明就能以幾乎是半買半相送的價格購得。

　　長輩們也會紛紛在供體耳邊嘮叨著要多陪伴另一半，凡事多讓著他們，天塌下來都得記得提供信息素云云。

　　隨著社會發展的進步，供體的地位似乎只降不升，儘管醫學研究再三強調：「即使是無標記的AB結合，在伴侶受孕的狀態下，在嗅覺感應之外的腺體依然會釋放訊號，喚醒Alpha的護衛天性，需要受體依賴他們來獲得滿足，否則會使他們感到焦慮和挫敗，可能反激出戰鬥傾向。」

　　然而事到如今，這種大聲疾呼沒什麼意義。

　　其一是礙於世界低靡的平均生育率，每個人打小就被灌輸受體是「絕對神聖」的觀念，供體們本就會自主約束情緒與行為，有暴力行為的準父親不但會被周遭看不起，還可以實名舉報，讓社會局介入調查。

　　其二是處於孕期狀態的B和O大都離不開伴侶，不單是天性多愁善感的Omega如此，畢竟端著個肚子本就多所不便，而Beta的不試感會比Omega來得嚴重，在害喜、失眠、水腫和產前憂鬱的多方夾擊之下，面對身心逐日脆弱的受體，很少有找不到愛與歸屬感的供體。

　　「等等，還是讓我來開吧。」

　　在帶土準備打開車門之前，卡卡西上前按住他的手，自己鑽了進去。

　　「我再怎麼說也是清醒的。」身為大A的能力受到質疑，帶土忍不住為自己辯解道。

　　況且駕駛系統附設智能檢測，當判定駕駛人精神狀況不穩時，就會切換成自動駕駛，遠離主幹道後在路邊停下。

　　「怎麼來的就怎麼回去吧，鬧個不好車禍了可不只我一個人糟糕。」

　　「哎唷我的祖宗，雖然我不信怪力亂神，但你人還沒離開醫院就講不吉利的話，是要嚇得我搭電梯回去量血壓嗎？」

　　「我只是習慣凡事思考各種可能性，還有隨時做好最壞的打算而已……」

　　在Alpha一言難盡的眼神下收了聲，卡卡西默默在心裡跟還未成型的寶寶說了句「抱歉」。

　　絕對不是咒你啊，只是爸爸這悲觀的個性改不來。

　　想著想著，卡卡西突然後悔起自己駐紮在總部的決定了：都吃了些什麼呢？喝水的量肯定沒超過一公升吧？還有營養素……

　　深諳Beta性格的帶土從後照鏡裡跟他眼神交會，盯著他蹙起的白眉，若不是車子正在行駛，他真想把人拉過來，將他從頭頂揉到臉，直到他氣鼓鼓的推開自己去梳頭，轉移一下注意。

　　「別想了。」不過在到家之前，他都只能無力的用言語做勸阻。

　　這才剛開始呢，長達十個月的抗戰，他想。

　　為了讓卡卡西調養至最佳狀態，他們兩口子展開新生活運動，帶土二話不說隔天就把菸戒了，還為此一度胖了一圈。

　　他的工作內容比較複雜，在跑「外務」時很難不碰菸酒，因為在目標面前，他是「阿飛」、「鳶」、「托比」或者隨便一個名字，他可能是花花公子、軍火商、職業殺手或詐欺師，但唯獨不會是個戀家的Alpha。

　　菸癮並不容易戒，即使他有很大的毅力，但哪怕過了一年兩年，偶爾手指還是會擺出夾菸的動作，久久也會懷念嗆鼻的滋味。

　　但除非是為了國家安全，否則他絕不破戒，哪怕此時此刻，他感覺到全身上下的每個細胞都在叫囂著需要尼古丁。

　　車裡總有股難聞的皮革味，冷氣出風口掛的是竹炭香包，比較淡雅一些。

　　平時開車的人因為專注於道途所以沒有感覺，帶土皺起了眉，右手撐在窗邊，過長的指甲撬開咬合著的齒列，他無意識地輕輕磨著。

　　他聞不到卡卡西的味道。

　　若說這世上有什麼是不可能割捨的，那肯定就是卡卡西了。他們之間已經超越AO的生理標記，達到更高層次的羈絆，正是因著這份牽掛，讓他在九死一生的困局裡，怎麼樣也要撞出那條回家的路。

　　不論相隔有多遠，哪怕未來像那些影視作品一樣，帝國的偉業拓展至星際宇宙，他也毫不懷疑他們的感應能隨之延展。

　　真想快點到家，抱抱卡卡西啊。

　　車頭燈亮起，沿著長長的下坡駛入停車場。

　　今天是普通上班日，這個時間該出門的應該都到公司了，現場空得能夠看到四面白牆。

　　卡卡西就近選了個位置，轉彎、倒車，完美的且端正的停在格子中央。

　　「你說這個消息該什麼時候上報比較好？」

　　他不急著下車，看著已經推開車門的帶土，清了清嗓子問。

　　宇智波本家已經有很長一段時間沒有新生兒的啼哭了：現任家主宇智波斑和他的伴侶是AA婚姻，他唯一的手足胞弟泉奈雖然產下一子，入的卻是千手家的籍貫，而從BB結合的數據看來，這個孩子有很大的機率會是獨生子。

　　人類的科技雖然不斷在進步，但遺憾的是基因工程是被嚴格禁止的，是以個人的體質全由自然演化而來，時至今日，孕期仍然停留在三個月後顯懷、安定的階段。

　　捏著鑰匙的手幾不可查的抽搐了一下，卡卡西開始覺得緊張了。

　　「這個嘛……」帶土側過頭嚴肅的凝視著他，沉吟了半天不置可否。

　　他們兩個在結婚前都是無牽無掛的獨居男性，帶土的雙親亡於車禍，卡卡西的家人則在諜報活動中殉職，所以所謂的「上報」當然不是指掃墓祭告兩老，而是跟宇智波本家的長輩打聲招呼。

　　「先上樓再說吧。」

轎車熄火，空調隨之停止，令人不適的氣味一點一點地從四面八方溢出，帶土覺得他再不離開就要嘔出胃酸了。

 

　　宇智波一族是擁有百年以上歷史的古老名門，他們善於軍事，不論是騎在馬上揮舞長戟的年代，或者駕駛機甲發射離子光炮的現在，不論政權如何更替，都撼動不了宇智波在軍部的影響力。

　　遺憾的是，曾經龐大繁盛的將門也擋不住晚婚少子化的潮流，陷入人丁單薄的窘境。

　　威名遠揚的第兩百零九代家主宇智波斑雖然早婚，但本身是Alpha，娶的是千手家的Alpha，還是沒有子宮構造的男性Alpha，絕嗣轉眼間就成了板上釘釘的事情。

　　斑本盼望著收養胞弟泉奈的兒女做繼承人，卻不想他這邊娶了千手家的長子，弟弟就嫁過去被扶正成家主的小舅子那邊，還真是有來有往、互不相欠。

　　這下繼承問題就徹底陷入死胡同了，同樣面臨單傳危機的政治世家，別的都可以商量，子嗣不行。

　　卻說泉奈在第三個逢九之年有了動靜，隔年順利產下一子，取名做「珈琉羅」，據說千手當家時常得抱著剛出生的兒子去宗祠，才能把跪在裡頭哭著告慰先祖的父親哄出來。

　　總之，頂著延續香火的巨大壓力，敖了十幾個晚上排查戶口的斑找上了帶土，雖然是旁了不曉得幾十代的族人，但直系血親雙雙亡故，剛確認分化性別為Alpha，背景乾淨又利於生育，遂辦理過繼，成為宗室的第兩百一十代獨子。

　　從輩分上講，帶土和斑差了兩輩，原是該尊他一聲「叔公」的，但年齡上不過差七歲，彼此都正值壯年，所以坐得到當家位置的不會是帶土，是他的孩子。

　　帶土打小就很有長輩緣，雖然缺少雙親陪伴，但他開朗又直率的性子讓爺爺、奶奶、叔叔、阿姨們都很喜歡，這點在遷了戶口後也是一樣的。

　　不過現在他長大了，有工作、有家庭，有屬於自己的生活了，只在年節時候回老家，低調的跟在家主後頭叫完人、收完禮物後，在大夥兒還沒反應過來前迅速撤退，綿延子嗣的話題就讓他們慢慢坐著聊吧。

　　在上樓的期間，帶土想著到底該不該發消息讓老人家們鬆口氣，他原是打算等孩子出生後，能帶出門再通知的，但有個不確定因素使他猶豫不決……

　　「去沖個澡，然後回臥室裡休息吧。」進門脫了外套，卡卡西刻意放慢動作，小心翼翼的蹲低換上室內拖鞋。

　　「你下午回總部嗎？」

　　「不用，我請的是特休。」

　　帶土點頭又打了個呵欠，食指搔刮因為脫水而顯得凹陷的雙頰，墨黑色的眼睛如同反光鏡一樣，左右各映出一個小小的卡卡西。

　　「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」

　　「沒什麼真實感。」卡卡西低下頭看著平坦的腹部，將手覆上道：

「才三個禮拜，小得都看不見呢。」

　　有感覺的話，那多半不會是好事。

　　「再觀察半個月看看吧，如果不舒服，我再跟老頭子說。」

　　個人體質不同，距離帶土最近一次的懷孕見聞來自泉奈，真不愧是他私下裡叫小祖宗的人，才確診沒多久孩子就差點保不住，把兩家人都嚇壞了。

　　這頭目送伴侶被推進手術室，另一頭迎來大舅子疾言厲色的質問，千手當家無奈的道出他家嬌貴的Beta究竟做了什麼後，斑簡直不敢置信：他那個能操作機甲、上過戰場的弟弟，竟然會因為踩上矮凳子拿本資料夾而出血？

　　在那之後，泉奈徹底成為一名食指不沾陽春水，足尖不染半分泥的「千手家的」。

　　事實上，就如斑在醫院吼出那句真情實感的「你騙鬼」，泉奈雖有舊疾，但總是打過仗的人，身體素質遠在Beta的平均值之上，養胎期間他沒有害喜，經歷滑胎驚魂後也沒有不適，就是一向吃得少被醫生反覆叮囑。

　　有這麼個前例，帶土覺得需要向老家求援的時候千萬別不好意思開口，大家庭的好處便是人多、經驗足，且卡卡西懷的可是嫡長孫，哪個宇智波會不上心呢？

 

 

============================

 

你們猜是男孩還是女孩、長得像誰？

最後在幾個點梗裡面挑中了生子，因為點文的理由太戳中我了，想給孤家寡人的兩個崽一個家QQ

說是這樣說，不過還是先坦承一下自己這篇寫得不太好，湊合著看唄（艸）

卡卡西發現中獎後憤怒的跑去搖醒帶土這段，來自於我去年結婚的大學閨蜜，不過她是相反的情況，很想要造人但沒成功，驗孕失敗後氣得在凌晨四點搖醒她先生，嚇得她先生以為有了wwwww

泉奈沒有害喜＋差點流產的部分來自母親的真實經歷，差點被流掉的就是我（瑟瑟發抖）

後來趕緊攔計程車去醫院，好心的司機大哥沒收錢，然後醫生告訴我爸媽說流產的機率高達九成，保住實為奇蹟，想來是我求生欲望強烈……


	3. 【帶卡/百粉點文】日月入懷（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型ABO  
> 特工Alpha土X 軍需官Beta卡  
> 懷孕生子預警，  
> 69預警，  
> 車沒開完預警(?)

　　向來不錯的身體素質加上孕前調養讓卡卡西度過了平靜的前三個月，頭胎能如此安穩自然再好不過，剛開始兩位準父親還緊張兮兮的，不但帶土像隻過分好動的大型犬，成天在卡卡西身邊轉，連受體本人都習慣護著腹部，就寢時還把Alpha趕到地上，深怕他半夜一腳踢過來把孩子給踹沒了。  
　　期間，受體比較明顯的變化出現在飲食上，口味反反覆覆，也沒什麼食慾。  
　　腹中胎兒的營養畢竟全取決於卡卡西，所以帶土卯足了勁兒的配合他的Beta，往冰箱裡囤滿各式各樣的食材：當伴侶說想吃點酸的，就端來蘸滿蜂蜜的新鮮檸檬片；說想嚐些辣的，就拌一份酸辣土豆絲。  
　　做菜並不困難，難的是讓不想吃東西的人動筷子，以及兼顧美味和營養。  
　　外賣大多過油過鹹，且澱粉比例居多，吃得飽但對身體不好，所以他們家通常自己開伙，而經過這段時間的訓練，帶土的廚藝絕對稱得上進步神速，最起碼他讓卡卡西長肉了。  
　　「你根本是想把我當成植物種在家裡吧？」  
　　這天午後，到陽臺曬太陽的卡卡西抱怨道。  
　　「可不是嗎？都開了花，等著結果囉！」帶土從背後摟住他，雙手輕放在對方變得柔軟的腹部上，甜蜜的語氣裡隱隱帶著自豪。  
　　Alpha如此殷勤大抵也和他們長時間沒親熱有關，一身精力無處發洩的特工在三個月間幾乎可以拿游泳館的全勤獎了。  
　　泡進池水裡冷靜的同時，他也享受那種不斷前進、和自己對話的感覺。  
　　會是男孩還是女孩？他的第二性別又會分化成什麼？要是個敏感的Omega可怎麼陪他度過青春期好？  
　　樣貌的話，其實長得像誰都好，畢竟他跟卡卡西都挺好看的，但希望能遺傳到Beta聰明的基因吧。  
　　好多事情要煩惱啊，取名字的事、嬰兒房的事、開蒙的事……  
　　這邊，被伴侶圈著的卡卡西則心情複雜：額外增加的體能活動，紮紮實實的呈現在男人身上，他瘦了些、卻變得更精實，肩、腰、腿各處畫出凌厲的線條，讓人移不開視線。  
　　相較之下，他則日漸豐腴，與疲憊和水腫陷入艱苦的持久戰。  
　　「等到瓜熟蒂落那天我就恐怕就枯萎了。」Beta半開玩笑的說。  
　　「怎麼捨得讓你這株寶貝有半點損傷呢？」帶土將他攬到自己身上，做他的重心，低下頭親吻他的後頸，輕輕在他耳邊道：  
　　「我還盼著早點滋潤你呢。」  
　　卡卡西禁不住露骨的挑逗，紅著臉不算訓斥地要他不準作怪。  
　　畢竟突然間隔那麼長的時間沒有行房，帶土擔心他滑胎，幾乎只停在親吻和擁抱，讓他頗不適應。  
　　Alpha倒還有個發洩途徑，哪像他既承受不住激烈運動，又擔心沖冷水緩解會受寒，苦啊。  
　　處在孕期中的B和O當然有需求，只是受限於體態與體力，未必能讓伴侶充分盡興，而成為感情的一大考驗。  
　　即便外頭只是普通街景，但和心上人在一起，看什麼都成良辰美景，氣氛正好，要想不動情實在困難，相處多年，彼此都察覺到了對方的欲言又止。  
　　該做嗎？能做到什麼程度？  
　　卡卡西心裡像被一根長羽毛搔弄似的癢，這種即便身子疲倦卻還有餘力想其別的的感覺，他實在不好意思說出口，說服自己等胎像穩定點再說。  
　　「要不我們試試？我自有分寸。」  
　　惡魔的低語來得及時，並非他意志不堅而該怪對方太懂、太具誘惑力，在點完頭的剎那，卡卡西感到一絲由不確定所帶來的顫慄快意。  
　　回過神來，他已選擇順從數月以來的渴望，而他那無從挑剔的對象正面對著他，那樣深情又飽含慾望的注視著他。  
　　Alpha打開了空調，讓主臥室的溫度和濕度保持在令受體舒適的狀態。  
　　卡卡西坐在床沿，熟悉又陌生的矛盾感交織成雙股螺旋，尖端在他心口鑽呀鑽的，鬧得他不自在。  
　　帶土捧著伴侶依然削瘦的下顎含住他的嘴唇，在加深這個吻的時候引導他躺倒在拖曳過來的枕墊上。  
　　他掀起他的衣擺，捲到胸口不急著脫掉，指腹摩娑著平坦的腹部，眼底的笑意突然一擁而上。  
　　「真難想像呢，這裡正孕育著一個生命。」  
　　「以後他的存在感會越來越強的，到那時你就會覺得合理很多。」  
　　說罷，卡卡西嘆了口氣：儘管現況在規劃內，但老實說，關於大著肚子過活的心理建設，他做的還是不夠。  
　　圓滾滾的球體有療癒人心的效果，但就算是即將臨盆的受體也只是半個再多一點的圓，而想到往後他的身體會不規則的在各處長出難看的肥肉，他就愁得要掉髮。  
　　「又胡思亂想什麼呢？」  
　　「沒想、沒想。」卡卡西向後縮了縮，欲躲開Alpha在肚臍眼周的摩娑。  
　　有孕以後，腹部變成帶土最關切的部位，以往總是抱著他的頸子啃個不停的男人，現在改成用摸肚子作新的問候方式。  
　　見某人似乎父愛上身，卡卡西心裡彆扭了一會兒，但還是忍不住抓住他的手，把衣服拉回原位不讓碰。  
　　「行了，再這樣摸下去都要沒興致了。」他紅著臉抱怨道。  
　　老提醒他們之間還有個孩子真是羞死人了！  
　　「喔？」Alpha立刻熟門熟路的把手伸入他寬鬆的長褲，隔著一層布料惦量那個已然抬頭的部位。  
　　「可你的這裡……好像不是這麼說的。」  
　　「嗚……」  
　　一定是帶土前面表現得太過溫吞，使得卡卡西產生他要動手會通報的錯覺，許久未被碰觸，突然擼兩下都是刺激。  
　　對方不會知道他有多麼懷念被佔有的感覺，像在沙漠中渴水的行者，看見綠洲近在眼前，卡卡西支起腰身，捧住帶土的臉，吻上他的甘霖。  
　　伴侶如此熱情自然鼓舞了禁慾許久的Alpha，男人興奮地撬開他的唇齒，伸進去狠狠掃蕩一番。  
　　平時為了防止擦槍走火，他是不敢這麼做的。  
　　餓得太久的結果是連接吻都讓他覺得滿足，捨不得放開伴侶的紅唇，仿佛那上頭裹了層蜜似的甜美得讓他怎麼吮都不夠。  
　　他們一連交換了好幾個吻，明知這只是連前戲都算不上的固定開場，但不知怎麼的停不下來，分開喘不到一口氣便會有一個不捨的往另一個身上靠。  
　　當帶土想把伴侶安回枕墊上，速度除掉礙事的衣物時，Beta反而要往他身上蹭；而當卡卡西受不了溢出的津液，想要擦一擦臉時，男人總有辦法讓他把潔癖暫時拋諸腦後。  
　　「嗯嗯……」  
　　像是被叼住後頸的小崽，卡卡西逐漸在雙向的索取中敗下陣來，軟著身子任由對方把兩片唇瓣啃的充血發紅。  
　　「唔……你、你要小心點……」  
　　情迷之際，卡卡西忍不住煞風景的提醒，實在是男人看他的眼神如狼似虎，隨著他俯身的動作，可以看見兩側臂上繃緊的肌肉線條，性感而危險。  
　　「不進去……」帶土啞著嗓子，壓抑著慾望，沉聲保證。  
　　「就摸一摸你，蹭會兒。」  
　　月份還不大，Alpha沒指望現在就吃得上肉，能有這樣的福利就很不錯了。  
　　照理來說，卡卡西該為伴侶的體貼感到放心，但此時此刻，湧現出最強烈的情緒名為失落。  
　　一個「好」字梗在喉間，遲遲發不出聲，因為在這場順理成章的交纏裡，對他的伴侶並不公平。  
　　可要他跟帶土說「辛苦你了」，他又覺得聽起來矯情的過份。  
　　真是莫名其妙，前一刻他自己讓對方注意些，別鬧騰的太厲害，現在又反過來為他的君子風度而心生怨懟。  
　　好在卡卡西在房事上向來不多話，習慣了他溫順安靜的帶土並沒有接收到反對的意思；於是，Alpha熾熱的、略為粗糙的掌從卡卡西的側腹滑進他的腰窩，帶著厚厚一層繭子的虎口撓過依然明顯的骻骨，指腹在那很少見到光的地方來回摩娑。  
　　卡卡西覺得帶土的指尖竄動著零星的火苗，正如宇智波那象徵「持扇馭火」的家徽，灼熱感從被他碰觸的地方蔓延開來，細細將他炙烤得頭暈目眩。  
　　儘管帶土把目標說得十分保守，但手裡的愛撫並不客氣，他甚至懷疑他有刻意挑起情慾之嫌。  
　　Alpha熟知伴侶身體的每一處，不緊不慢的挑逗他，正如過往在這張床上上演的情事。  
　　他解開布料對Beta的拘束，亭亭挺立的玉柱映入眼簾，隨著它彈出時小幅度的擺盪，帶土的喉結亦隨之上下滑動。  
　　這是個慾望幾乎壓過理智的瞬間，Alpha的腦海頓時被一幀幀香豔刺激的畫面佔據：卡卡西噴濺出乳白液體的性器、被舔得色澤艷麗的腫大紅乳、被反覆進出得合不攏的後穴、戀人意亂情迷的面孔、浴室裡的荒唐……  
　　帶土咬緊牙關，告訴自己這沒什麼，他大可重現他看到的景象，就算不跨過那條線他還是能讓卡卡西高潮。  
　　男人套弄的動作有力但不失溫柔，圈握住滑動的同時也搓揉著莖身，卡卡西的私密處被他愛撫的通紅，整根形狀好看的男性性徵隨著主人的顫抖而輕擺，像一朵沾染著晨露的白蕊，誘人上前摘採。  
　　「嗯嗯……」  
　　許久未與伴侶親密接觸讓卡卡西罕見的不加遮掩，坦率地讓呻吟聲溢出唇外。  
　　好舒服，舒服到他差一點就要將心聲宣之於口。  
　　他渴望這個……不、不僅只於此，他還想要更多，儘管他知道此時並不適當，卻控制不住地渴望結合時的歡愉感。  
　　直到釋放的瞬間，卡卡西才明白，慾望沒有淺嘗輒止，除非徹底滿足。  
　　交代給帶土後，空虛感不減反增，失落伴隨著焦慮將心頭侵蝕出一個無底黑洞；在伴侶這個巨大的誘惑面前，他自以為是的意志力脆弱的不堪一擊。  
　　這實在有些羞恥，將為人父不應該這麼不懂事，且妄圖勾引體貼的伴侶也是不對的。  
　　怪就怪當下的氛圍太旖旎，讓卡卡西願意突破平時的尺度以尋求慰藉，但他、準確說來應該是他們，還是這麼做了。  
　　卡卡西沒有明講，不過當他把手伸向帶土的皮帶扣時，Alpha的呼吸一滯，　他相信對方很清楚他想做什麼。  
　　若是平時，帶土早就樂得大方躺下，把伴侶卡進他腿間，邊揉著他的白髮，邊享受難得的待遇。  
　　「卡卡西……」  
　　他不太贊同，畢竟比起洩火，這更像是玩火。  
　　被叫喚的人頓了頓，沒有說話，眨著一雙含水的眸子，控訴著他的傷人。  
　　好吧，其實帶土也不是個聖性多強的男人，在對方懇求的眼神裡，運轉得飛快的思緒勉強找到了折衷的辦法。  
　　「別著急。」他牽著伴侶的手，放到嘴邊親吻突起的指骨，感受白皙纖薄的皮膚帶來微冷的觸感。  
　　怎麼摸起來還是這麼涼呢？  
　　他得溫暖他，他想。  
　　而充裕的時間讓帶土確信自己可以從裡到外的將他的體溫度給對方。  
　　比起對待受體時的小心翼翼，Alpha脫起自己的衣服就很果斷俐落，三兩下就讓那副精練過的胴體展現在卡卡西面前。  
　　這是在炫耀吧？太欺負人了……Beta咬住下唇，佯裝不在意的把目光移向天花板：絕佳的記憶早在畫面入眼的剎那便分析出對方哪裡壯實了、哪裡清減了，然後驚覺他可不就是倒回去二十出頭，體能狀態正值巔峰的那會兒嗎？  
　　最熟悉的陌生人，這個弔詭的詞語浮上心頭，卡卡西從未有過如此強烈的焦慮和嫉妒：他看著帶土呈指數型成長的魅力，反襯自己尚不明顯，但終究躲不掉的對數型下滑，真是一組完全讓人開心不起來的線對稱。  
　　到底是有多少精力才能把自己練成這樣啊？可見他們以前的房事頻率超出旁人，否則他也不會這麼快就懷上了。  
　　他當然相信帶土不會在他養胎期間出軌，但一對站在一起顯得不那麼登對的伴侶，是心高氣傲的卡卡西難以忍受的。  
　　Alpha慢慢爬上了床，膝行著逆時針轉了半圈，呈現兩人頭足相對的姿態。  
　　數月不見，帶土超出平均值的雄偉分身正對著卡卡西的臉，此刻更精神抖擻地站得筆直，完全感受不到「就摸一摸你」的誠意。  
　　「你這樣是什麼意思……」卡卡西漲紅著臉，輕著嗓子問。  
　　口活不是非得跪著或趴著做，場地允許的話，兩人都躺著也成，只不過這是他們第一次這麼來。  
　　卡卡西椅在枕上，看著眼前這根神氣的分身，突然又覺得底氣不足了。  
　　他很少給帶土用嘴，雖然好像從對方身上習得不少經驗，但在為數不多的實踐當中，卻很難讓對方得到同等的快感。  
　　簡而言之就是，卡卡西自知他的口技稱不上好，甚至可以用差勁來形容。  
　　畢竟帶土總是能輕易就讓他交代出去，但他卻含得下顎都發麻了對方還沒有半點動靜，幾次下來他覺得不好意思，Alpha在那過程裡貌似也挺難熬的，所以後來兩個人便很默契的不提這事。  
　　邊遲疑著邊有些走神，斜躺著閒不下來的Alpha默默將手覆上卡卡西逐漸增厚而變得綿軟的臀部，寬大的手掌能整個托住一邊，手指陷進去的感覺很新奇，依然摸得到脂肪層下的緊實肌肉，所以觸感極富彈性，掐揉起來特別讓人滿足。  
　　如果把Beta的腿向上折，以帶土所處的角度便能飽覽伴侶無限的春光，將藏在兩瓣雪丘深處的神祕入口盡收眼底。  
　　這才反應過來對方在幹什麼的卡卡西僵直身體，旋即低下頭給了他一個自認恫嚇的眼神：現在輪到我了，你在搗什麼亂？  
　　「嗯？你做你的啊，我準備好了。」帶土笑得純真無害，甚至豪不害臊的把腿打得更開，而手不但沒從他的屁股上離開，甚至用力的捏了兩把。  
　　「給我住手！」這充滿企圖的摸法要我怎麼專心？  
　　本來是想他們很久沒有親熱，即便有氣氛、有那個意思也無法做到最後，不妨用點小情趣寬慰一下Alpha，莫非這傢伙前面說的「就蹭蹭」跟他理解的不是同一個意思？  
　　明知下身的一舉一動都在帶土眼皮子底下，但無法制止的興奮和緊張使得卡卡西縮了縮久未經事的後庭，彷彿期待著什麼。  
　　……不行不行，假如帶土太得寸進尺的話，他必須嚴正拒絕。  
而不讓午後溫存失控的最好辦法還是讓Alpha盡快繳械，於是卡卡西兩手握住那根昂揚的巨物，上下撫弄一番，準備進行這項艱難的任務。  
　　「那個……很久沒做了，技術上大概差強人意。」奉勸你不要太期待，頂著男人熾熱得要在他臉上燒出個洞的視線，卡卡西清了清嗓子，覺得很有必要提醒一下。  
　　說來也是帶土不好，他雖然潔癖，但他們通常會在事前分別洗澡，所以卡卡西對這個並不抵觸，怎奈Alpha碰著了他就壓著不讓起來，緊握房事主導權，吝嗇於給他練習的機會。  
　　「不會的，只要你想，沒有什麼是做不好的。」  
　　「這種事情也能包含在內嗎？」  
　　「怎麼不能？難道這比你操作的機械還困難嗎？」  
　　讓卡卡西評論的話，他確實覺得討好帶土相對不容易：零件組合可以反覆嘗試，錯了再來，但一場體驗糟糕的情事足以讓雙方心裡都留下陰影，容錯率接近零，如何相比？  
　　話雖如此，他以前倒也沒把場面弄得太尷尬，只是不了了之。  
　　「小心別被濺得一臉就好。」  
　　誠然看著伴侶臉上帶著自己的東西，既宣示了所有權，又展現對方的順從，不過想到他要親吻卡卡西時得避開黏糊糊的液體就沒那麼憧憬了。  
　　而卡卡西則噘著嘴，在心裡腹誹道：說的好像你多快就投降似的，哪一次直接弄出來過？  
　　清了清喉嚨，卡卡西顧作鎮定地隻手握住伴侶的孽根，從根部滑動到頂又再退回去幾次才張開嘴，一口含住飽滿的頭部，下鄂驟然被撐開卡得有些不適，他迅速地退開，揉揉僵住的兩頰，確認能咬合如常後才又捲土重來。  
　　這見鬼的尺寸不管來幾次都這麼不順，卡卡西心情複雜地握緊暗色的肉柱。  
感謝既不美好也不旖旎的開頭，他想起那些為數不多的口交情景：由於口腔被填滿，墊在下面的舌頭也被攤平，他必須注意不讓牙齒刮傷那個脆弱的部位，而除了含入跟吐出之外，根本玩不出別的花樣。  
　　帶土給他做的時候，總是邊吮邊舔，含在嘴裡的同時用靈滑的舌尖磨擦過不規則的皺褶，並模仿著交合過程裡的收縮。  
　　但問題就出在，他們兩個面對的不是同樣的東西……粗壯也就罷了，可恨的是還長，光是無反應的靜置狀態都很突出，以至於帶土不穿貼身剪裁的褲子。  
　　看著那根昂揚的性徵，絲毫沒有受他差勁的技巧影響，依然精神抖擻的等待他的靠近。  
　　卡卡西伸出骨節分明的食指戳了戳頂部，像在抱怨又或許有點撒嬌的意思。  
　　「這樣就完了？」男人涼涼的聲音自下傳來，好像事不關己，聽得卡卡西一陣惱火。  
　　卡卡西抬腿踩著他的鎖骨，沒回他話，但足夠向男人傳達他的意思了。  
　　你等著。  
　　再次張開嘴，粗長的陽物推開顎骨，順著舌面滑進他的口腔。  
　　多年的房事當中，卡卡西還是汲取了不少技巧，儘管他始終比不過某個上了床就騷話連篇、花招百出的傢伙，但畢竟同為男性，該怎麼樣讓對方愉快他還是懂得，再說句有些煽情的話：他自己就是最好的催情劑，只消擺出配合的姿態，就能從心理上大大的滿足Alpha。  
　　事情一旦起了個頭，再做下去便沒有那麼困難。  
　　卡卡西想起清新甘甜又誘人微醺的麥芽酒香，那是帶土的襯衫衣領遮不住的信息素──若非腺體失調，他永遠也不會知道的味道。  
　　他將嘴裡的物事當成蘸了蜂蜜的匙子，仔細地含著、吸吮著，直要將甜味舔得一滴不剩。  
　　卡卡西吞吐著挺立的陽物，用微冷的口腔黏膜和帶土的雄身緊密貼合，柔軟的舌面拱起，用細小到可以忽略的突起刷過皮膚上的每一寸。  
　　「唔……」帶土低吟了一聲，緩下對他臀部的騷擾。  
　　室內靜謐，只有空調細小到可以忽略的嗡嗡聲，卡卡西聽得見帶土粗重的呼吸，鼻間哼出的氣息既長且重，這反應是有感覺正忍著不動的意思。  
　　他瞇起眼，感到一絲得意：其實他也沒那麼糟的，不是嗎？  
　　甜蜜的酥麻感竄過全身，卡卡西後知後覺得意識到自己似乎在發熱，或許還出了點汗，而他感到既放鬆又舒服，還很開心。  
　　至此，卡卡西必須承認，他需要跟帶土多親熱些，否則再規律的生活、再營養的食物都挽救不了他時而焦慮、時而低落的情緒。  
　　受體的身心狀況聯繫著胎兒的發育，已經不是可以任性鬧彆扭然後獨自承受苦果的時候了，腺體失調一類的事情再不能發生。  
　　對伴侶的喜歡和需要可以不必常掛在嘴邊，但適時的輔以行動表現並沒有那麼困難。  
　　轉換想法後，接受慾望的卡卡西放鬆身體，徹底投入在取悅伴侶的行為裡。  
　　分身被對方含著，且兩手始終捨不得離開Beta的帶土在第一時間便感受到了。  
　　挺可愛的不是嗎？明明是如此地渴望，卻總要找各種理由推託，想寵他還得哄著、騙著才能使他卸下心防。  
　　卡卡西開始他認真且用心地吸吮，順應著男人的粗長，讓滿脹的分身來回在濕熱溫暖的口腔內側摩擦，在頂端滑過上顎時，注意避開尖銳的犬齒。  
　　整個嘴裡都是帶土的味道，他緩緩退出，舌頭從根部往上舔舐，邊親吻碩大的蕈狀頭部，他看著那根被潤濕的性器，唾液和滲出的前液為它度上一層淫靡的水光，顯得不那麼兇狠可怕。  
　　他歛起齒列，只用兩片嫣紅的唇瓣在挺立的柱身上來回按壓，舌尖描繪底下的脈動，偶爾還用鼻頭親暱的招呼。  
　　「卡卡西，夠了。」  
　　正準備再次吞入之時，帶土叫停了。  
　　Alpha宛如撲向獵物的猛獸，眨眼間一團黑影便壓下來，含住他的嘴唇，放肆地探進舌頭掃蕩，一次又一次。  
　　卡卡西在霸道且高超的吻技中裡軟下身子，聽見男人沉聲命令道「上來」，隨後被拉著坐進帶土懷裡，兩腿垂掛在他的腿邊，被迫大方地敞開。  
　　貼在身後的灼熱感如此強烈，以熟悉的體位被擁抱，卡卡西甚至覺得自己會在下一秒開口請求男人操他。  
　　但他仍然從要潰散的意識裡撈出那點清明，心口不一的跟伴侶說不行。  
　　「沒事的，不進去，不進去。」帶土深情地吻著卡卡西頸間的碎髮，感受到隨著他微幅掙扎而突起的蝴蝶骨，彷彿折翼的天使，在至極的力量面前，顯得如此脆弱又美麗得令人心折。  
　　男人覆上伴侶胸前的兩點，捏著紅蕊下方的軟肉，將微幅翹起的乳首擠壓成情色的形狀。  
　　在漲奶的事情之後，卡卡西的胸部變得很敏感，光是親上去就能讓他勃起，隔著衣服稍稍褻玩一下都會腿軟，甚至不得不使用胸貼防止襯衫和身體的摩擦。  
　　這是由他調教出來的成果，Alpha得意的想，而他還能帶給他的快樂遠遠不止那些。  
　　張口含住伴侶飽滿的耳垂，舌尖跟隨手指的動作逗弄小巧的肉團，粗糙的指腹一下一下的揉捏，舌頭一下一下的舔。  
　　光是前胸被這樣刺激，卡卡西就覺得自己要濕了，他想逃跑卻進退維谷，往前是把乳首送到對方手裡，往後則讓自己被禁錮得更嚴密。  
　　有所覺察的Alpha不動聲色，擰起挺立的乳尖向外拉扯，鼻息噴灑在已對情事十分嫻熟的Beta頸側，於伴侶耳邊做出邪惡的宣告：  
　　「我在想……我可以用手指讓你高潮。」  
　　唯有看著卡卡西用後面達到頂點的樣子才能讓他滿足。  
　　「什……啊……」  
　　還來不及從醉人的嗓音裡反應過來，Alpha便熟門熟路的按壓興奮得發顫的穴口，提出進入的請求，在對方毫不掩飾的渴望裡被焦急地迎了進去。  
　　「等等……嗯……我、我沒有同意……」  
　　「這個樣子可不像拒絕。」  
　　Alpha的手指推進的緩慢，他感覺卡卡西的體內比記憶中更熱，且久未經事，內壁的軟肉緊緊地把他吸住，想要抽動都有些困難。  
　　「你會喜歡的。」帶土強勢且自信的說道。  
　　嬌嫩的內壁一收一縮的吞吐男人的手指，為這久違的造訪躁動不已。  
　　何止是喜歡而已？  
　　「哈啊……還是、還是不要了吧……」  
　　卡卡西覺得不太妙，不是身體無法承受，而是他會情不自禁的渴望更多，忍不住誘惑對方、放低底線。  
　　這種時候的欲迎還拒，還真是容易讓人把持不住。  
　　帶土在心裡暗罵了幾句粗話，晃動起腰，讓跨間的性器在Beta柔軟的會陰處來回摩擦，邊低聲誘哄道：  
　　「要的，相信我，很舒服的。」  
　　確實如此，前戲做得充足，加上他也盼著這個，後穴配合的分泌出情液，光是手指就讓他濕得一蹋糊塗。  
　　卡卡西扭著腰，讓Alpha的手指能順利的被吞吃到更深的地方，那根帶著老繭的長指探入濕熱但緊繃的內部，在探勘的同時做小幅度的擺動。  
　　盡管手指能觸及的深度有限，但經驗老道的男人知道那些地方該重點關照，很輕易地就讓伴侶蜷起腳趾、夾緊洞口。  
　　被情慾染紅的軀體顫抖的越發厲害，卡卡西已經分不清這算是溫存還是折磨，他被男人不斷進出、按壓的手指逗弄得頭皮發麻，蘇癢感匯聚到下腹，已經緩過來的性器蠢蠢欲動。  
　　「啊啊……帶土……夠了……嗯……」  
　　宛如浪潮般的快感層層襲來，一波強過一波，卡卡西對此絲毫不陌生，但對於這是在帶土沒有進入他的情況下發生的感到震驚。  
　　和以往蠻悍的頂弄截然不同，沒有胯骨與臀部的撞擊，沒有響亮的啪啪聲或水漬聲，最多是卡卡西哼哼唧唧出的那些湊不出意思的音節。  
　　卡卡西接連著喘氣，每一聲嬌吟都傳達著快要承受不住的求饒之意，光滑白皙的裸背浮起一層薄汗，像刷了果膠的甜點，讓男人忍不住伸舌去舔。  
　　隨著手指的動作，Beta跨間的玉柱也不停的上下晃動，帶土圈住卡卡西的男性性徵，溫柔的套弄。  
　　前後兩處都落入男人的掌握，手指模仿交合的頻率，或輕或重的出入於敞開的後穴，攪動高熱敏感的內壁，拇指撥弄著被濡濕的洞口，修剪過的指甲搔刮得恰到好處，隨著中指一記深頂，卡卡西開始尖起嗓子呻吟，聲中帶著些哽咽。  
　　Alpha說的是真的，最終渾身發軟的卡卡西在哭泣中抽搐著射出第二次，爾後承接對方釋放在他身上的大股稠液。  
　　他們相互親吻，在沒有結合當中依然獲致身心的饜足。

 

========================

不太重要的名詞解釋：

「供體」=父體

「受體」=母體

因為覺得是ABO世界觀，一開始就存在六種性別的話，應該不會侷限於女性生子，所以盡量不用女性偏旁的詞彙來表達相關概念。

總而言之就是溫溫吞吞的小破車，我也不知道他倆到底在幹什麼（懵逼臉）

下更再告訴大家崽子的性別跟長相啦//


End file.
